Pondering Thoughts
by Nanase12
Summary: The Birth and The Death of a person is long forgotten, maybe not by the people around them, but rather the person itself. The end and the beginning, held no significant importance other than creation and ending that creation. "Things aren't always as they seem," - Phaedrus. AU. Self Insert. Attempt on realistic view in self-insert.


**Prologue**

* * *

_"Things aren't always as they seem,"_

Thinking back, she noticed that the beginnings and the ends, despite being the important parts of a person's life, was often long forgotten maybe not by the people who surrounded the person but rather the person itself.

As a writer, she always believed that the beginnings and the ends were more important the middle itself.

Oh how wrong she was.

A person being born was basically the same thing as the person who died. The newly born person would replace the dead one and the population would never cease or lessen, it was bound to increase, no matter where you are.

The beginning or the end shared no importance as much as the middle combined.

An example was her, a young woman who inspire to be a journalist.

How was she born? It was normal, she came out of her mother's vagina.

Her childhood? Normal with the common family divorce.

School? Average grades.

Relationships? Three relationships with one marriage.

Children? None.

Her death? House Fire.

There was nothing special about her life, she wasn't Albert Einstein, she wasn't someone who inspired another.

She was a married woman who held no importance, at least till the end of her death or rather, the beginning of a new one.

* * *

_"-the first appearance deceives many," _

She stared. Long and Hard. At the small mirror that was placed carelessly on the ground. In the reflection, a toddler, no more than a year old [1], stared back at her with the same confused, curious look that she knew she wore right now.

Who was this child? Where was her reflection? Is this...

Is this _her_?

No.

No.

It wasn't possible, she was a grown woman, almost turning 30 with a loving husband and family; there was no logical way that she was toddler, especially one who lived in an odd-looking household.

With people she barely knew, _strangers_, who spoke in a language she deemed familiar but overall confusing and unknown.

So if this wasn't her, then where was she?

She lifted her hand. So did the baby. She gasped, so did the baby.

Realization dawned on her, like tons of bricks hitting her from the sky. Dread spread her core.

And she screamed, sounding a wail to one of a toddlers.

* * *

It had been a year since her discovery and she was now, what, two years old? Probably. After she had discovered such an absurd phenomenon, her presumed mother, a young woman with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes looking around the young age of 20 (she scoffed, people these days), had bursted into the room and immediately soothed her wails to sniffs and whimpers to silent breathing of a child asleep.

During then, despite not knowing what the woman was whispering to her about, she was calmed at the woman's presence and a word of the woman's language, a name perhaps? Caught her attention.

_Iori_.

_Iori _could only presume that was her name, her _new_ name as her older name, holding no importance, was long forgotten at the back of her mind; sealed away.

Right now, Iori found herself going through phases of a child's growth. Everything about being a child was pure torture for the mentally 30 year old female who wondered.

_Is this why they cry ever so often?_

Throughout the year, she had grown teeth some even before her discovery, she had crawled, aching her limbs and now here she was, walking steadily as her legs trembled but she held her ground.

With each step, her memories of her past life decreases ever so slowly. With every smile, the former older woman grew youthful and child-like.

Here was the beginning of the latter and the end of the former.

_"-the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden." _

_- Phaedrus _

* * *

**A/N: **So after reading so many, I finally decided to crawl out of the hole of the reader and get involve of this new trend. Self Inserts.

Okay so I know some of you must be a bit confused but I'm sure you can take it but here's something I would like to put down.

[1] - When I meant by year, Iori, after being reborn for over the year had finally discovered that she had been reborn. Why had she not discovered earlier? Because I thought as kids grew they notice the world around them and I remember my mom telling me that the average child to notice around the things around them are 3 months. Iori who was reborn, you would expect her to realize it earlier but _no_, I had her bit slower to this discovery for a reason you would find out in the future (hopefully, can't promise though).

Also despite it being a third person, narrative, everything is only on Iori's thought and opinions so even if it's wrong, it is _her_ opinion that might or might no change.

I appreciate all the follows, favourites and reviews! (Good or Bad)

I would also appreciate it if you give me some critique.

P.S. The entire story may not make any sense! I'm doing this quite purposely in attempt to develop it in the future.


End file.
